1. Field of the Invention
Tools to permit the joining of two or more objects and more particularly to the selective joining of the individual conductors of two multiconductor flat cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No devices are known of which accomplish the same task in the manner described herein. One approach used applies clips to the cable edges where conductors to be joined cross. These clips are insulation piercing and make contact with the bare wire of the conductors after crimping.